The present disclosure relates generally to hydrocarbon recovery operations and, more particularly, to a direct current (DC) power source with reduced link capacitance for downhole applications.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. Some or all of these steps may utilize electronic elements located downhole that require DC power to operate. That DC power can be provided by converting alternating current (AC) power produced by a downhole alternator. Converted DC power, however, can include voltage fluctuations or “ripples” that can damage electronic equipment. In certain embodiments, link capacitance may be provided in the form of a bank of capacitors to smooth the ripples and produce a more constant DC signal. Due to harsh downhole conditions, typical capacitor banks use high-temperature rated capacitors. High temperature ratings often accompany lower voltage capacity, such that large matrices of high temperature-rated capacitors are needed. These matrices have low reliability, and can be bulky, expensive, and difficult to repair.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.